1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell and, more particularly, to a fuel cell system that includes a current-collecting structure for generation of a power by a cell stack and outputting of generated power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known current-collecting structure of a fuel cell includes conductive separators formed at opposite ends of a cell stack, and current-collecting plates pressed into direct contact with the conductive separators.
In the known current-collecting structure, however, the conductive separator and the current-collecting plate can look macroscopically like they are in close contact with each other, but microscopically, a large number of gaps exist between the conductive separator and the current-collecting plate. As a result of these microscopic gaps, a problem exists with the known current-collecting structure, in that the contact resistance between the conductive separator and the current-collecting plate is increased, which results in a reduction in power-generating efficiency of the cell stack.